


Oblivion

by Raven_emerald



Series: Chaos of the Gods [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Choking, Crying Loki, Dark Thor, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Fights, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, Good Warriors Three, Handcuff, Humiliation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Marriage, Master/Slave, Odin is a dick, Odin is a jerk, Protective Fandral, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Thor is too dark husband/wife, Violence, forced eating, husband Thor, wife Loki.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Thor has Loki as his wife and his captive. Loki just wants to die in peace before anyone else in Asgard knows about them.No one except him in Asgard know what Thor is, and all of them believe that Loki is living a very happy life with his handsome husband."I never raped you Loki. And yet you've spread the rumours of it and make me very depressed.""Now let me make the rumours true."Thankfully, Loki finds someone who gives a new meaning to his lifeless life and soothe and love his tortured soul.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Chaos of the Gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139693
Comments: 34
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfiction which I have written tody! Yay!🎉🎉
> 
> Check out my other fanfictions. I have a lot of time these days and so I'm writing a hell lot of stories.
> 
> *This one is very dark and you have been warned!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning:violence**

Loki's breath hunched as another whip landed firm and harsh on his back, painting his body with more red long lines on the before ones.

His cries were drowned now. His whole body felt numb and his hands unable to keep up the position his husband had told him to be in. His legs shook vigorously with each lash. His tears were not comming out if his eyes. Or were they? Loki did not know. He didn't bother to because they were also just as useless as him.

Loki breath were now speeding up, his whole body muddied up with sweat, and painted a picture of wrong angy red lines all over his back, things, ass, his balls, his chest and his toes. Which place of his body was not hurt? Loki had no answer for it.

At the beginning, he used to scream, yell at his husband, struggle and squirm, trying to escape from his beatings. But it did not take a long time for Loki to know the truth that he would never escape from this hell place. He will either die or rot here one day. And he waited for that day. Death was a sweet mercy.

He let a small wailing noise as his husband yanked his face holding his hair and twisting the locks. He looked at the golden prince of Asgard with tear filled eyes and split open lips. The golden prince. Who knew that such a kind prince would know such violence? Who knew that the Odin's favorite son is such cruel? Who knew that the God of Thunder was nothing but a beast who craves for destruction? No one in the whole of Asgard knew exept for him, Thor's wife.

"Clean the room and come to the royal halls slut. You make any mistakes and break the rules, you'll regret being your mother's son."

Thor said it with such anger and poison filled words which made Loki shiver. However he nodded as quickly as he can before saying a small barely audible yes.

Loki forced himself to get up and send his husband. He had to put all the effort in his body to stand up on his own legs. The pain shot out onto his body awakening each and every nerve, letting goosebumps stand on his whipped skin as he wince and whimpered in pain, yet managing to stand, not wanting to make his husband angry.

His legs trembled as he stood with agony and held his burnt hand on the wall for the support. He stood with struggle up looking at Thor, legs aching like hell but only to be harshly pushed by Thor back to the ground, hitting his head roughly to the floor, a stream of blood already forming in his head, flowing through his hairs to is forehead.

Thor laughed darkly in a mocking voice before looking at his fallen wife.

"Pathetic slave."

Thor wrinkled his nose in disgust, and walked out of the room leaving his wife, his love laying on the cold floor, his body filled with burns, bruises and whip marks.

Loki looked straight at the ceiling blankly as he heard the door be shut with a loud thud.  
Loki's life was such a peaceful dream. He had once lived a peaceful life filled and drowned with happiness and love. Lovely parents, beautiful and most caring two brothers, his life was perfect. Perfect until this beast came into his life. He was a pleasent boy who foolishly thought that he would win the love of the prince of Asgard. A fool who fell into the trap of Thor's fake love who had him married and was torturing him endlessly. Thor had once loved him. Or maybe what Loki had thought. But as soon as they were married, all the things changed. That was when Loki realised that the golden prince is not golden by his heart, but filled with copper in it. That was when he recognised that what he was loving for years was not milk but poison. He had been loving a beast. An animal of a man.

A new tear escaped from his eyes as he remembered his family. His loving family who still thought that he was perfectly fine and happy with Thor. Everyone had thought the same. Except for no one knew the truth that Thor's play was all inside their room. Abusing Loki in every possible way. Breaking him.

Loki managed to get a grip of the bed and stood, his legs still giving up. But he had to stand. He had to go to the royal halls to meet his husband if he did not have the wish to be punished. He need to clean his body, wash off all the blood and every mark which was of suspection and hurry towards the halls before he becomes the reason for Thor's anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day 🌹💓


	2. Chapter 2

Loki hurried towards the bathroom, forcing himself to ignore the stinging unbearable pain.

He sinked into the tub, oned the shower and let the warm water fall on his cold body. Loki winced as the hot water came with contact with his deep infected wounds. He picked up the spong and coated it with the scented oils as he started scrubbing and washing the wounds with high care. He pulled out the healing gel and started applying it after he finished washing his wounds. Loki smiled at the soothing feeling whenever the comfortable gel came in contact with his body.

A cold tear escaped his eyes as he remembered how he had been fooled.

_"Loki, are you again running off to meet that man?"_

_Loki jumped out of his nerves as he heard his father's voice. His father knew him the best. Whenever Loki would go out sneaking, his father would get to know, how much ever quite he passed._

_And the same thing happened today. Loki had just crossed the corner, peeping through the edge of the wall, moving in tippy toes making absolutely no noise when he had heard his father._

_"Yes father. I um..."_

_"Loki, you don't seem to forget him."_

_"Father.." Loki wailed._

_"Look Loki, you can go with him, but please be careful. This is the prince of Asgard you are speaking of, son. We are some poor peasant who are no count for the royal family. He is a rich one. And keep in mind that rich people do not care to even dump you without caring about your feelings."_

_"But Thor is not such man Father! He is different. He does not mind that I am a peasant boy nor does mind that I am poor. He loves me and loves me but his whole heart. Why do you have to speak such terrible things?"_

_"Loki, I saw such thing because I care for you. We are of poor family and it would be good if you choose someone of our level. Yes, I do accept that prince Thor is very kind and gentle and generous, but people don't be the same always. Your family is the one who care about you. All other may even have you only for your body and you-"_

_"Father! Thor is not like that and he does not like me only for my body. He loved loves me for me and I love him too. I'm leaving so bye!"_

_Loki stormed out of the house, shutting the weak door as he ran out to the woods._

_Why would his father saw such horrid things? These stupid adults. They knew nothing. Father just wanted to ruin his life. He did not care about Loki. Not more than Thor. Stupid father. He just act as if he cares of his son. Stupid. Stupid._

_He ran away form his dray grass handmade house, running through the woods. His bear feet was punching through the water fallen in the ground, his steps making loud sound. Loki slid the large leaves out of his way and happiness bursted through his body as he saw his love._

_"Loki!"_

_"Thor!"_

_"Oh my Love!"_

_"Thor!"_

_Loki ran to him fell into the warm embrace of his lover, the comforting warmness from Thor's body making him feel him forget the whole world from love._

_"Oh my god Loki! Hehe., You have made yourself dirty love, did you again come running till here?"_

_"Thor but-"_

_"No Loki! How many times have I not said you to walk slowly and not run in a rush? You can be hurt darling."_

_Loki looked deep into his piercing ocean blue eyes as he leaned forward to kiss Thor, earning a kiss back from the prince._

_"I would not. I would not be hurt. Not when you are with me Thor."_

_They both laughed as they slid down, Thor pulling Loki to hug each other tightly, admiring the beautiful scenery of Asgardian sky. The marvellous graduation of the afternoon._

_"I love you Thor."_

_"I love you too Loki. Love you more than anything. Look there. Just like how these colorfull clouds are mixing together so beautiful in the sky, just like that, one day, you and I will be together and live a happy life. A life of never-ending love."_

Never-ending love? Or never-ending pain? 

Thor had said such loving words then. But all but a lie. Love? Did Thor even know the meaning of it? Not anymore.

 _I do accept that prince Thor is very kind and gentle and generous, but people don't be the same always._ His father had said. His father was so right. People are not the same. His father had always said him to not trust teh prince and rich people. And he had been an idiot to not listen to his father. Rather to curse his father only.

His father had always said him to choose someone of their level. If only he had listened to him. If only he had chooses a person of his level, then he would have lived as life in heaven. He had thought his father was ruining his life. What a fool had he been..

He had not even gone to look at his father when he died. He was blinded by this man's love. He had thought that this beast loved him more than his caring father. He had not even met when his father had fallen ill. His father loved him so much and he never even bothered to see his dead body? What an amazing son he is.

His father had always said that they were poor and that people always target the poor. Mainly the rich ones. But he had not believed it. Now that he thinks about it, his father was absolutely right. If only he had not lived this horrid-

Thud-

Loki's eyes wide as he heard the door open with a large sound, angry nd heavy footsteps approaching towards him. Oh no.. it had been so long him being here. No...

"Where in fuck are you hiding you worthless wanton!!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going good for Loki..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: contains violence.**

"Where in fuck are you hiding you worthless wanton!!?!"

Before Loki could even get a chance of speaking, Thor smashed the door open as he dragged his naked wife by his hair, not even caring as Loki bones were making creaking sounds when he was pulled out of the tub without any care.

Tears flooded down Loki's eyes as his husband dragged him out from the bathroom, making him crawl in the dirty wet floor, the blood from his wounds once again gushing out.

"So will you tell me what you were doing inside there huh slut??!"

"I- I'm so-sorr-"

Loki screamed as the strong fist hit his stomach as he hugged himself tight, moving away from his husband.

"Shut up and come here."

Loki shivered as he saw Thor grit his teeth in anger, his anger raising up when he noticed Loki moving away from him further and not obeying him. Loki shook his head as he crawled back untill his back hit the wall, sobbing desperately trying to escape away from the present.

"You dare to disobey me whore?!??"

Thor looked at Loki with his hated eyes, his hands coming up to hold Loki's long hair tightly, twisting it, laughing as his wife screamed as he dragged him to the center of the hall, smashing his head to the leg of the bed.

Loki grasped his head immediately as he felt the pain stunk up in his head when the thick bed wood hit him, as he crawled into the cold floor, his head bowing down to the floor, in an action showing his submission. 

Loki looked in wide eyes as Thor picked a thick strong wooden piece fallen on the ground as he swung it. Loki hugged the leg if the bed to escape the blow and heard his husband laugh staring the way Loki feared. Why he has to be so weak?

Loki yelled and screamed hard as the stiff wooden plane hit his naked skin hard tearing his skin and painting his body with blood once again. He squirmed and moved inside the small space, only to be pulled out harshly hitting his head to the underside of the bed, his nose bone breaking and blood streming down his nose.

"You try to hide from me again pet? Not a chance my love."

Love? In which way was this love?-

Thor knew it would hit strait to Loki's heart when he addressed him with sweet words. It hit hard more than any torture. Those needle words.

"N-o no no ples-pl-please no no I'm sorry please so-"

Loki sobbed as his wrists were bound with rough thick ropes, digging into his soft skin, more red blood drooling out forming deep wounds as the sharp uneven rope rubbed into his skin, forming horrid marks in his snow white skin.

"No ppwleade- plea nonononopleaseeeaseplea-"

"Shut up! You don't even know to fucking speak!! I regret marrying such a brat!"

"Fuck and shut up!!"

Thor growled and yelled making Loki shiver as his anger stood up as he saw Loki struggle. He slapped Loki by which all at once he stopped his struggle and sqirms.

Loki's head spun as the hard slap hit his cheek, his body felt weaker than snow as he fully submitted to his husband.

"That's good for a slut! Now tell me!"

"I- I am your property. My bo-body and soul belongs to you and only you. I am no-thing. I am wor-worthless. It is because if you that I live. Your love is p-pure and I am you-r servent at your service. I am you-uour slave and pet and you are my master. You will punish me a-and I have no ri-rights to ask you why. Because I'm a dirty slave."

"Good. Very good." " But since you have sluttered a bit... You will be punished."

"No!"

"Huh?"

"Bu-but ple-"

"Shut the fuck up!!"

Loki begged Thor and screamed in protest as he saw a long meat eating beetle in Thor's hand. He knew what was coming.. he cannot take it. Not anymore.

Thor chuckled as he saw Loki sobbing and screaming in agony as the beetle started eating him alive as he sqirmed helplessly being tied around the bed, blood now all over his nude body.

What a sight!

Thor would never be bored of this sight. Seeing his wife filled with blood. Never bored of Loki squirming under him, writhing, screaming and subbing in unbearable agony.

He wants to see untill what extends can Loki be streched. How much can he take?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: brutality, violence**

A whimper left Loki's soft lips as he slowly opened his eyes, stinging agony beating up onto his body, clinging on him and holding him down as he tried to stand up on his feet. Seemed impossible. The beetle had eaten up Loki. 

He had screamed, yelled, cried, whimpered and his begging had seemed unstoppable. He had begged his husband to take off the beetle from his naked body. One beetle was more than enough to tear his already broken body. Loki had screamed with all the voice he had when the beetle had bit on his cock, his cock twitching in pain when the beetle had moved all over it, biting the head and the sensitive balls. He had struggled endlessly and squirmed shutting his legs to avoid the beetle to reach his most intimate parts, only his legs to be spread by Thor's feet, keeping him in eagle spread position, making a free way for the beetle to use him as it wishes. Even a small beetle can rule over him.

Whenever Loki had passed out from the raging torture, his husband had slapped him to wake him up and accept the torment with his full consciousness. To feel the pain of the beetle eating his skin alive. It was only after Loki had heard a heavy thud of the door that he had closed his eyes in peace despite the intolerable pain when Thor had left the room, trying his best and forcing himself to pass out as soon as possible wishing every gods he knew to end this endless suffering.

Loki wailed when the cool air hit his ripped off skin and winced when he looked himself at the mirror. What use was there to think about his past torture? Somehow, the beetle had now gotten bored of him and had jumped from his body, leaving him in peace. What a mess was he?

His body was covered with deep-rooted wounds and dark purple bruises, especially in his neck as his husband always loved to choke him. There was no spot on his body without a mark or a red lash mark and there was blood flowing from his pale body without stopping. His head was wreaked by the strong hits, most of the blood had clotted, yet some drooling down and there was a long scratch at the below of his right eye. His lips were open split and his nose broken, his wrists with red angry marks showing up from the tight binding of the rope tied. His skin was torn here and there, ripped off in large circle patterns, the design of bitten wounds of the beetle decorating his body all over. The beetle was strong enough to tear up atleast three of his skin layers for sure.

Loki sighed and moved, dragging his leg as the beetle had bit him right at his soles, as he ignored all the wounds and pain, not even caring about his appearance. What was the use? He will be tortured again and the pain will again dear io onto his nerves. This will never end. It's infinite.

Loki picked up the paper which was kept on the table, his hands shaking by malnutrition as he narrowed his hazy eyes, rubbing of the dry tears to read the note.

_Come to the dining hall at evening if you are awake. You disobey me, then this torture I've given you will be a mercy compared to the next one._

_~Thor, your sweet lover._

Lover? Why did his husband hurt him with such cruel words? Tears ran down Loki's eyes as he moved in struggle to take a shower and get ready. He would be in trouble if anyone suspects anything happened here.

He gasped and whimpered, carefully drying up his wounds and pulling out a black dark colour outfit which covered his body right from his neck till his ankles. He did not want to any light coloured clothes, if it happens for someone to see the red wounds? Loki groaned each time the dress rubbed against his body, moving up to the mirror to do some make-up to his face. He need to cover the wounds on his face. He cannot wear any clothes to his face ofcourse. Loki stared into his own reflection in dull eyes, patching up hai face, neatly covering up the scratches and wounds which were visible on his face. Once the same reflection was of a enthusiastic happy young man, who longed for love and joy, smiling and laughing without a break, cracking his own jokes and giggling with his bright emerald eyes, dazzling just like the shining sun. But now he was no more good than a beaten up animal reduced into nothing but a mere broken shell used for torture.

Loki's footsteps echoed through the long passage as he made his way, walking slowly, desperately trying to ignore the awakening pain and to act normal. His lips which were fixed by makeup turned into a smile as Loki winced when his lips hurt to speed them and smile more as he saw the Queen. Frigga was always so kind and it would be impossible to not smile at her kind face. 

"Oh darling! How are you?"

"Uh.?..um.fine."

"Good grace of the Norns. You are better now."

"But-"

"Oh my boy, you don't need to explain anything, your husband, Thor has explained me everything. He had told me that you were not well all day. And it's fine, I don't blame you for not attending the meeting when your health is not proper."

"Oh."

Frigga placed her warm hand on Loki's shoulders, Loki trying his best not to scream when the Queen squeezed his shoulder in concern, right on his wounds. Despite the agony, he was happy to find love somewhere in Asgard. Somewhere.

Frigga's blue eyes mingled with his green ones as she spoke with care, her eyes so warm and comfortable.

"You know Loki, you are very lucky to have a husband like Thor. He missed the meeting and left it right in the middle to see you. Just to see you as you were not feeling so well. I'm surprised Thor was with you the whole afternoon, taking care of you and your health. You know, he is not a boy who is concerned about others usually. But it is no surprise that he came for you darling. Thor really loves you by all his heart. He is so happy and with luck on his side to have such an admirable and kind wife like you."

Oh they knew about nothing. It hurt Loki's heart whenever he heard Asgard praise Thor. Was it only him that Thor loved to torture? Why him?

It pierced his heart right in as the tears threatening to flow when he heard the queen's words as he compared the Thor Asgard knew and the Thor he knew. The real Thor. Well he is grateful that atleast his husband is being praised. He was happy though, that Thor is being treated kind by the people of Asgard. 

"Loki?"

"Uh..yes. Very true. I'm so lucky. I love him so much that I cannot express."

"I'm so glad to hear that my child!"

"Yes. Shall we move to the dinner my Queen?"

"Yes darling."

Loki truly does love Thor more than he can express. He loves Thor more than anything. That is the reason he is bearing all the torment given to him.

He rubbed his tears from his eyes, filled with deep thought as he walked to the dining hall with Frigga, nodding to her talk mindlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for Loki 😞


	5. Chapter 5

Both entered the huge golden hall which was grandly decorated with various gems, colors, and shining material all over. The golden large heavy doors reflected the shine of pride of Asgard. People filled the whole place just with as much laughter in there. Loki closed his eyes shut immediately from the dazzling light shine. He does not get to see so much light usually nowadays.

"Loki, Loki?"

With the queen's words striking inside of his mind, he came back to the reality where the queen had her warm hand wrapped around him, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Ye-yes?"

"Are you well my darling?"

"Yes!"

The queen tilted her head with brows arched in care, her eyes wide in concern. She let out a sigh and dragged Loki carefully to the dinner table, all the while looking at him and rubbing their interviewed fingers again and again as if to make Loki feel comfortable. Loki smiled warmly and turned to Frigga, hugging her affectionately, embracing her, and silently telling her that he is absolutely alright.

Frigga and Loki smiled at each other the brown eyes sinking deep in Loki's green ones. There sat the king of Asgard, Thor's father, the Allfather Odin. As always grumpy and silent. On the other side were the warriors and Lady Sif, and beside them was-

Loki gulped and shivered to look at his husband's expression. As much as Loki can say, he definitely did not look to be in a good mood. 

Why is Thor not happy even after he got to torture Loki as much as he wants? 

Thor's face was red, hus eyebrows creased and wrinkled together, and Loki could not miss the grit of his husband's teeth and tighten of his wrists. As soon as Loki was given a death glare from hus husband, he quickly bowed his head and hung it down, his eyes refusing to focus on one point because of the tension.

He put up a fake smile on his mouth and went to sit beside the golden prince of Asgard, sweat starting to drool from the side of his head in fear. He dare not to look at his side where Thor was sitting gloomily.

The feast was amazing. It had so many varieties of dishes. There was meat, meat bowl, ale, drinks, ice bowls, hot tea, seafood, high quality of flesh, and a countless number of desserts. If it were for usual, then Loki would have eaten in a ton of desserts and sweets. He had always had a strange fondness for sweets. But after that incident- After that incident, even the faintest smell of sweets would make Loki scream in pain and with scare.

Remembering the incident itself made Loki want to throw up right there. The feast was over, everyone was drowned with happiness and laughter when Loki was busy chatting to some man when he felt a thick hand on hus thigh, Thor's voice cutting in his moment happiness.

"Come and meet me in the woods. Slut."

With that being said as a whisper, Thor was won't of the hall, his footsteps muffled by the loud talk of others. Loki started to shiver, bus whole body turning numb and sweating, tears already pricking from his eyes in terror. He quickly rubbed hus eyes and excused himself from the man he was speaking with to exit the feast hall, making his way to the woods not wanting to make his husband furthermore angry than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos 😈 and tell me if you liked it😈😈😍


End file.
